


[Podfic] Foreign Territory

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Ray wants a bologna sandwich. Smut ensues.





	[Podfic] Foreign Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foreign Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127501) by Aristide [archived by [dsa_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist)]. 



Recorded for Malnpudl's birthday! Thanks to Andeincascade for the beta, and thanks to Podfic_lover for making covers and a podbook. This is a classic story in the fandom, and I had so much fun recording it. ♥

Download or stream mp3: [part 1](https://www.box.com/s/vfndhu0tcx7ovdkomw5g) and [part 2](https://www.box.com/s/mskgpg5uo15nyecsr99e). Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162013051201.zip).  
Download [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?hg9fdwtdrhx6nzm). Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162013051202.zip).

[](http://i951.photobucket.com/albums/ad358/Luzula/cover13_zps0d4ced7d.jpg)   
[](http://i951.photobucket.com/albums/ad358/Luzula/2ndcover6_zpsb5132570.jpg)


End file.
